Мы Не Будем Прежними
by JackValentine
Summary: Mozart L'Opera Rock, Микеле/Фло


***  
>Звонок в дверь разбудил прикорнувшего под фильм на диване Флорана. Француз бегло глянул на часы, выпутываясь из теплых шерстяных объятий пледа. 3 часа ночи. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и, потирая глаза, направился в прихожую. Стоило открыть дверь, как с Флорана мигом слетели остатки сна.<br>- Мике? - удивлению Фло не было предела. - Ты тут? Ты... Ты же сейчас должен быть уже в самолете!  
>- Мой рейс отменили, - пробормотал непривычно хмурый итальянец, - можно войти?<br>Брюнет наконец-то отмер и посторонился, освобождая путь своему другу.  
>- Я замерз. Можешь сделать чай?<br>Вместо ответа француз ринулся на кухню и начал суетливо доставать чашки, ложки, сахар, то и дело что-то роняя. Дрожащие пальцы не слушались. Ноги были словно ватные.  
>Флоран пару раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. "Тише, Фло, тише. Просто соберись и сделай чай". Самовнушение не помогло.<br>Они остались наедине глубокой ночью. Не об этом ли грезил Флоран вот уже почти год? Не об этом ли он мечтал, ощущая, как кожа горит под прикосновениями Микеле, но понимая, что все эти объятия и поцелуи в щеку при встрече исключительно дружеские? Обидно, несправедливо, до боли дружеские.  
>Когда брюнет наконец-то смог заварить чай, при этом разбив одну чашку и просыпав сахар, он облегченно вздохнул и сел за кухонный стол напротив Микеле.<br>Мужчины сидели молча, почти не глядя друг на друга. Когда от устрашающей тишины стало уже просто сложно дышать, Флоран наконец-то нарушил молчание.  
>- Что ты теперь будешь делать?<br>- Улечу завтра, - ответил Микеланджело таким тоном, как будто каждое лишнее слово отбирало у него жизненные силы.  
>Флоран ощутил укол разочарования где-то под рёбрами. Конечно, Микеле улетит завтра. А на какой ответ он рассчитывал? Мике не может постоянно быть рядом.<br>У Мике есть свои дела, карьера, друзья. Мюзикл кончился. Ему нужно домой. В солнечную Италию, подальше от дождей и серых улиц Парижа. И, так уж вышло, что подальше от Фло.  
>- Я так хочу, чтобы все было по-прежнему... - тихо-тихо прошептал француз и сразу же прикусил язык, поняв, что, кажется, ляпнул лишнее. Но было уже поздно брать свои слова обратно.<br>- Что? - на лице Микеле читалось удивление. Итальянец как будто не поверил своим ушам.  
>Флоран поднял голову и посмотрел другу в глаза. Микеланджело выглядел испуганным. Выйдя из оцепенения, блондин опустил глаза и покачал головой.<br>- Нет... Нет... - прошептал он.  
>Эта пытка больше не могла продолжаться. Флоран встал и вышел из кухни. Возможно, это было некрасиво, но если бы француз остался там еще хоть на минуту, он бы взорвался.<br>Все его чувства, которые копились, как снежный ком, вырвались бы наружу. А молодому брюнету этого совсем не хотелось.  
>Фло зашел в свою спальню и начал снимать майку. "Надо поспать. Надо поспать" - повторял он про себя, словно мантру. Вдруг Флоран услышал шаги. Нет, он не обернется, просто не найдет сил. Француз ожидал чего угодно: откровенного разговора, нотаций, выяснения отношений... но не этого.<br>Фло почувствовал, как Микеле с силой прижимает его к себе, обвив его торс сзади. Горячо дыша брюнету в шею и почти касаясь ее губами, Микеле прошептал:  
>- Мы никогда уже не будем прежними, Фло...<br>Горячие ладони скользнули выше, помогая Флорану избавиться от майки. Когда футболка полетела на другой конец комнаты, Фло резко обернулся и буквально напоролся на резкие, быстрые поцелуи, которыми итальянец покрывал его шею, плечи, грудь, заставляя француза дышать чаще. Микеле как будто впал в какое-то безумие, никогда Фло еще не видел такого огня в глазах "Моцарта", никогда еще Мике не был таким нежным и настойчивым одновременно.  
>Под напором Микеланджело Флоран попятился и буквально сверзся на кровать, наткнувшись на нее. Итальянец тут же надвис над ним, сдергивая с брюнета домашние штаны, пока тот дрожащими руками пытался снять с Мике майку. Когда оба избавились от одежды, итальянец наконец впился губами в пересохшие губы Фло. Флоран не находил себе места от противоречий, он сгорал от стыда и возбуждения одновременно, отталкивал от себя блондина, при этом не отпуская его. Микеле вырвался из цепких объятий Фло, раздвинул ноги брюнета, протянул руку, нащупал на прикроватной тумбочке какой-то крем и заметил, что Фло со страхом в глазах наблюдает за ним.<br>- У тебя ещё никогда?..  
>- Нет, - резко перебил Флоран, не желая слышать продолжение, которое он и так знал.<br>Микеланджело нерешительно взглянул на трясущегося от страха и желания француза.  
>- Я... Очень медленно и аккуратно, ладно? - прошептал он, глядя в карие глаза Флорана.<br>Тот только кивнул, не в силах сказать и слова.  
>Микеле открыл банку с кремом и через пару секунд Фло уже почувствовал внутри палец и вздрогнул.<br>- Тише... Просто расслабься...  
>Мике нежно погладил бедро Фло, от чего тот только больше напрягся. Флоран закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Надо расслабиться. Надо.<br>К первому пальцу добавился еще один.  
>- Готов?<br>Француз открыл глаза.  
>- Да.<br>Флоран почувствовал, как в него вошло что-то большое и твердое.  
>Фло сжал зубы и зажмурился, пытаясь вдохнуть, но легкие, казалось, застыли.<br>- Больно?  
>"Да, Мике, больно. Очень больно. Но тебе совсем не обязательно об этом знать".<br>- Нормально, - сдавленно прошептал Мот.  
>Микеле продвинулся чуть дальше. На этот раз Фло не сдержал вскрик. Из глаз брызнули слезы, на лбу выступили капельки пота, он было рванулся назад,<br>но итальянец крепко держал его за бёдра, оставляя на чувствительной коже синяки, ведь он знал, что если дать брюнету резко дернуться, ему будет еще больнее. Мике убрал намокшие пряди каштановых волос со лба француза, который сейчас казался  
>очень хрупким и беззащитным. Фло бессильно прижался щекой к руке блондина.<br>Мике медленно подвинул бедра чуть назад.  
>Фло приготовился к новой волне боли, но неожиданно боль отошла на второй план, уступая место необъяснимому, животному наслаждению, от которого перехватывало дыхание. В глазах потемнело, зрачки расширились. Фло издал протяжный стон и закусил губу.<br>Микеланджело облегченно вздохнул и стал двигаться чуть быстрее, а Флоран только бормотал:  
>- Еще, Мике, еще...<p>***<br>Фло открыл глаза, попытался встать и поморщился. Каждое движение отдавалось тупой ноющей болью в заднице. Когда француз наконец оторвал голову от подушки, он увидел, что в постели кроме него никого нет. В душе Мота все перевернулось. Неужели его опасения оправдались? Он прошелся по всей квартире. Никого. Ни на кухне, ни в гостиной, даже ванная комната пуста.  
>Флоран сел на диван в гостиной. Всё зря. Всё напрасно. Лучше бы этого не случилось, лчше бы они никогда не встретились, лучше бы...<br>Размышления Мота прервал звонок в дверь. Он встал и походкой моряка направился в прихожую.  
>Фло открыл дверь и замер с улыбкой на лице. В проеме стоял... Растрепанный и сердитый Микеле с пакетами в руках!<br>- Ну наконец-то. Ты что, хотел дождаться, пока у продуктов истечет срок годности? Я встал, открыл холодильник, а у тебя там мышь повесилась, даже позавтракать нечем! Ты что, питаешься энергией музыки? Тебе кроме гитары ничего не надо? Так дело не пойдет, уж я тебя перевоспитаю! - с напускной суровостью тараторил итальянец, проходя в кухню и роняя все пакеты на стол. Фло со счастливой улыбкой на лице шел за ним.  
>- Эй, ты чего такой потерянный? - Мике развернулся, потрепал Флорана по щеке, глядя ему в глаза, а тот улыбнулся еще шире. - Фло, ты как? - уже более серьезно спросил Микеланджело.<br>Вместо ответа Флоран молча прижался к "Моцарту", уткнулся носом ему в шею и почувствовал сильные и в то же время такие нежные руки итальянца у себя на спине.  
>Ты прав, Мике. Мы никогда уже не будем прежними. <p>


End file.
